eoe_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Reino Unido de Portugal, dos Algarves e da Galiza
= Overview = The The United Kingdom of Portugal is situated in North western Iberia, it owns a large pool of tungsten in a mountainous region currently being extracted, The County lives under a constitutional Monarchy under the King Pedro VI It has a growing economy heavily involved in the Mining industry, Extracting Tungsten and gold in the Central-west Regions of the country. = Population and Cultures = The United Kingdom of Portugal consists of 258,548 citizens, most of which living in Porto the capital. The population is majority Portuguese with a slight Galician population, but due to the fact of the language and culture being extremely similar, there is no tension between these groups. = History = The United Kingdom of Portugal is an old nation, with it's origins dating back to 12th century Europe with the first King Afonso Henriques. After assuming the throne his mother plots with a Galician lover to take over the County for the Galicians. Afonso Henriques, now on in charge of the county defeated the Galician Army in the Battle of São Mamede (pronounced mɐˈmɛð(ɨ)). He later declared independence from the Spanish kingdom in 1143, only to be recognized by the pope in 1176 through the Manifestis probatum affirming Portugal as a kingdom. In current times, after Centuries of turbulent times. The Kingdom is now preparing to Finally become the power it wishes to be in the Iberian Peninsula (More history will be added to fill the gap in time eventually) = Military = The Portuguese Military consists of 1900 Active soldiers and 12,000 Reserves. Weapons These are the most common weapons present in the military, there are other types not yet mentioned (i will add them later) M/939 Vergueiro: The standard issue Semi automatic assault rifle, Somewhat similar to the M1 Garand in it's design and with an effective range of 650 Metres (710 Yards) it has become the standard issue rifle for the Portuguese soldier. M/949 Fuzil Automático: An assault rifle designed in 1949 by Vergueiro Industries, Will soon replace the M/939 as the standard place weapon in the Army. Range of 350 Metres (380 Yards) 7.62×39mm cartridges coming in magazines of 20 or 30 M/940 V-SMT: The most common SMG made by Vergueiro, it has some similarities to a German MP, however most of it is designed from the ground up. It has an effective firing range of 250 Metres (273 Yards). M/941 V-MT: The most common LMG made by Vergueiro, it has a maximum firing range of 850 Metres (929 Yards) M/939 V-Espinguarda de longa distancia: a Snipe rifle based on the M/939 V, with a telescopic sight it presents 1,100 Metres of effective firing range (1203 yards). Canhão de Artilharia 7.5 CM Vergueiro: A 75 MM artillery weapon with a firing range of 9 Kilometres (5.6 Miles) Canhão Anti-tanque 5 CM Vergueiro: A 50 MM Anti tank weapon with a firing range of 2,700 (3,000 Yards) M/938 Argamassa: 60 mm mortar with a firing range of 1.8 Kilometres (1.1 Miles) Canhão Anti-Aereo 3.7 CM: a 37 MM anti aircraft gun with a 4,200 Metres (4,600 yards) firing range against Air targets and 8,000 metres (8749 Yards) Veichles CVM 3 Camião militar: Military truck capable of transferring infantry and supplies Carro de combate M/942: AFV with 10 MM Armours, A half-track truck with a M/941 V-MT mounted on it, can carry 12 passangers. Carro Blindado M/942: Tank Armoured with a 80 MM gun that can fire AP and HE rounds, one M/941 V-MT, Two 30. Cal MG's, it has a 5 man crew. The Upper glacis has 2 CM of armour and the Turret front has 4 CM of armour, it is the Portuguese MBT = Towns, Cities and Capital = Porto (Capital): The heart of the Nation and place of residence for the noble family, a Prospering city with a growing industry. (picture soon to come) Cunimbriga (Small town): A small town, rapidly growing in population. Posses basic infrastructure, the Outpost was Repurposed into a Military Base. Sagres Novo Outpost: A small outpost = Economy = Currently, the Portuguese economic exports are marked by tungsten, a material used to make Shells, ranging from Artillery to AP to anti air. (Please note these are just the major companies and industries working, there are of course smaller industries in these fields) Major Mining companies Compania Geral de Mineração (General company of mining) Location of mines: Interior North of the Nation Materials Extracted: Tungsten, Iron, Coal, Gold, Uranium. (by order of quantity) Foundation: 1910 Head of company: José Barros da Sousa Industrias Minerais Ferreira Location of mines: Coast and Interior of the Nation Materials Extracted: Kaolin, Granite, Gold Foundation 1923 Head of Company: Carlos Ferreira Major Weapon companies Compania Geral de Armamento / Compania dos Vergueiros (General company of Armament/Company of the Vergueiros) Location: Porto Factories: 7 Weapons Produced: Rifles, Pistols, LMGs, SMGs, Artillery, AT, AA Cristiano Alberto Vergueiro Compania de Veiculos motorizados / Company of Motorized vehicles Location: Porto Factories: 3 Produced veichles: Tanks, Military Trucks, AFV's Major Refineries / Mills Refinarias de Aço Alberto e Orlando (Alberto and Orlando Steel mills/Refineries) Location: Porto Mills: 2 = Diplomacy = Currently, The County of Portugal is seeking new allies and partners. Treaties Portuguese-Cossack Nuclear Pact: The Cossacks will share all nuclear technology with the Portuguese in return the Portuguese send them 15% of their uranium supply (Canceled in 1949) (Treaty partners: Khanate Of The Cossacks) The Prussian-Portuguese Treaty of Hope: This treaty involves Economical, Nuclear and Jet research and military conditions between the Portuguese and Prussians. The Portuguese and Prussians agreed on the following: Portugal and Prussia aid each other in the research and development of Rocketry and Nuclear technologies. Open trade is established between the partners and military advisors are sent to Portugal Vereinigtes Preußen (in effect= =Sports= =Olympics= The County of Portugal hosted the 1949 Winter Olympics, where the Portuguese athlete Carlos Sousa died due to an accident while on the Luge course, if this was oversight or murder has yet to be declared. 1949 Olympics medals: 1 Gold | 3 Silver | 2 Bronze Category:Countries Category:Minor Powers